


Fixed up

by Cookie24



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and injuries (Not graphic), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie24/pseuds/Cookie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dualscar comes back from a hunt to yell at the Grand Highblood. It doesn't really go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquatarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/gifts).



   It was nearly sunrise and Dualscar was returning from a hunt. That was normal. He seemed exhausted and had dumped some lusii carcasses off at the docks to be fed to his Empress's lusus. That also was normal. He was covered in blood and stumbling with a scowl, either from pain or because he wasn't completely aware he was out of some kind of danger, up to the Grand Highblood’s palace. That was not so normal. A servant let the famed Orphaner inside and led him directly to the Highblood’s throne room. No stuffing about with dancing him between different high-ranking clowns, which, while not a first, was something Dualscar had a hint of gratefulness about. At least, he would have, had he not been ready to kick over the servant who was leading him there just so he could walk a little faster without the hinder of a guide. The servant left the bloody man at the throne room entrance, not daring to enter a room with two of the most dangerous and important trolls on Alternia (The beloved Empress not included, of course).

 

   "What's got you all bloody, brother? Tracking that shit on my floors. Could be a crime you know, if I wanted it to be." The Highblood snickered. "Come here little fishy, let me see those hurts."   
   "You're not touching my vwou- wounds, Grand." Dualscar folded his arms, and seemed to instantly regret it, gasping and unfolding them slowly, placing them gently to his sides.  
   "How you managed to get back here without bleeding out your lifeblood is a miracle. Messiahs must have wanted you to live." The tall purpleblood had stood up now, and was slowly lumbering his way over to the blood-covered violet standing in his doorway, his great mane of hair bouncing slightly with each step. "Maybe after I do the favour of fixing you up, we can talk about your converting, huh?"   
   "Not gonna become a clown and not gonna let you fucking 'fix me up.'" Dualscar spat, sounding a lot less intimidating than he probably imagined himself as being.   
   "Come here little joker. I've got this under control, not going to let some motherfucker come in and cut you up some more." The Highblood rolled his eyes, stopping about halfway from his throne and Dualscar, hands behind his back. Dualscar just narrowed his eyes. The Highblood sighed and surged forward, picking up the Seadweller in his arms and sitting down against a bloody wall. Dualscar gave gave a quick gasp of pain before starting to growl. "Shut your heathen mouth. You came here to either chat or yell at me but I ain't going to take you seriously if you're all beat up like some wriggler without a lusus."  
   "Let me go you soilshagger!" Dualscar snarled, causing the Highblood to go into hysterics.  
   "O-hoho that's a new one." He managed to say between laughs. It took a whole minute for the huge troll to calm down, seeming to wipe away a tear of laughter from his eye with a yellowed claw. During this time Dualscar had been squirming, although he seemed to be calming down slightly, the scowl on his face beginning to fade slightly. "That's the most amusing thing you've said in a long time, fish."  
   "Hmph. Just. Let me go. I can look after myself."  
   "Obviously not. Look at you, getting your fucking oily fishblood all over my nice pants." The Highblood rolled his eyes, and dragged his hand through the air, pulling a large tube of... something, seemingly from midair. Dualscar stopped squirming for a moment, eyes narrowed. "Gonna need you to take your top off little fishy."  
   "Fuck off."  
   "Aw, come on."  
   "We're only palemates Grand and even then that's a _very_ debatable subject."  
   "It's healing ointment you idiot."  
   "Oh." The Seadweller blinked, and seemed to calm down. "Good."  
   "Get your filthy pan out of the gutter, brine-breather."  
   "........"  
   "Why don't we move past this and swear to never speak of it again."  
   "Vwery much agreed upon."

 

   Once Dualscars wounds had been revealed to open air, he was willing to sit cross - legged in front of the giant that was, despite what he may say, his Moirail.  The Highblood hummed some carnival tune as he cleaned away the blood. Many of the wounds had stopped bleeding; the ones that were 'bleeding' were more just slowly oozing violet. Dualscars fins twitched slightly as the troll behind him cleaned away the blood ever-so-gently, and while he knew that the Highblood could just knock him over and kill him quite easily if the mood were to strike him, he felt relaxed.  
   "So if you didn't want me to fix you up in the beginning, why come?" The Highbloods rumble seemed to calm Dualscar even more, his tensed body uncoiling under each dab of the towel and each word spoken.  
   "Clowns."  
   "I am well aware they exist, yes."  
   "No, I mean, clowns did this. I was out on a hunt," The Highblood behind him paused his wiping before resettling. "There was some huge lusus, like a combined hoofbeast and hippo, it'd finish off the day’s lot perfectly. Would have had to hunt down four or more regular sized lusii otherwise." While Dualscar couldn't see the Highblood, he could hear that mass of hair shifting slightly, and took it as a nod. "Anyway I was hunting this hippo-beast when one of your fucking clowvns comes out and starts to attack me. It vwas fine at first, I could'wve taken him easily but he had like ten others ambush me. By that time my men had caught up and vwe got the lusus and most of them got avway uninjured, 'cept for me, vwho had to fight alone for a vwhile against about eleven demented clowvns."  
   "So you think it's my fault they attacked you?" The Highblood had thrown the towel away, beginning to apply the ointment. "Doesn't make much sense to me, if I'd ordered an attack you'd be fish food, and I wouldn't be cleaning you up afterwards anyway."  
   "Hmph.  I thought you told your clowvns that they had to followv the emprial rule that orphaners are allowved to take any lusus at any time. Especially me. It's your fault this happened, order or not."  
   "Oh boo-hoo. You're all better now, so there’s no need to moan about it." Grand has finished cleaning all of Dualscar’s cuts, and pulled the smaller troll closer to him with one huge arm. Dualscar winced, and growled lightly, but didn’t resist being pulled towards the slightly-warmer troll.  
   “… I could have looked after myself.”  
   “Mmmhmm.”  
   “Don’t need to be vwatched like some vwriggler.”  
   “Mmmhmm.”  
   “………..” Dualscar sighed and leaned back. “You’re lucky to hawve someone as great as me as your moirail.”  
   “Pretty sure that’s in the reverse, brother.” The Highblood mumbled.  
   “Yeah, vwhatewver.” The Highblood grinned slightly, but decided not to comment. He’d rather not set off his grumbly moirail again.   
   “You know you love me, brother.”  
   “Can’t tell anyone that. Ruin my reputation.”   
   “Aw, you didn’t deny it. Pale for you too, little fish.”  
   “Thanks.”  
   “What, I say pale for you and you can’t even say it back? Tut tut tut…” The Highblood mocked insult.  
   “No, I meant. For patching me up. Even though I could do it myself.” Dualscar added the end on quickly, as if to not say it would make him lose his macho-manlyness  
   “Well that’s my job.” There was a pause before Dualscar replied.  
   “… Pale for you.”   
   “I’ve already said it, you’re a little late to the party.” Even so, the Highblood began to purr ever-so lightly, and Dualscar’s eyes began to droop. Later on, a servant would enter the throne room to inform the Highblood aout something or rather, only to find the two trolls napping against a wall happily. The Highblood opened one eye, and gave the lowblood aan angry, pointed look, and he chuckled lightly to himself as they scampered out. He pulled his moirail a little closer to him gently, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to remove 'Soilshagger' but I made myself laugh with it so much I left it in. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
